Numerous devices have heretofore been developed for care, treatment and manipulation of the human hair. For the most part, such devices have been utilized by stylists and female consumers, though in recent years, the male hair stylists have likewise utilized such devices. Among the referred to devices, various comb arrangements have evolved per se as well as in combination with other implements such as hair lifters and the like. Likewise, other implements such as brushes, rollers, dryers, hot combs and the like have been improved.
Coincident with the development of the type implements discussed above, numerous products come available in aerosol form for spray application onto the human hair. The conventional aerosol container contains an active ingredient and propellant, both of which are mixed in the container and dispensed therefrom in atomized form through a manually operated spray dispensing valve. The active ingredients referred to include hair lacquers to secure the hair in place, dye, tents, and numerous other compositions for the care and treatment of the human hair. Normally, the aerosol containers are 6 to 10 inches in height and are nonreuseable, whereby the can is discarded when empty. Recently, small or minature cans have been employed for limited use when traveling, and the like. Likewise, these minature cans are generally nonreuseable, though a few have been provided with refillable capabilities.
Simplicity often dictates the use for separate implements for combs, brushes and the like. From the standpoint of efficiency and compactness, however, certain appliances have been combined heretofore so that, from a commercial standpoint, a beautician, hair stylist or the like may utilize same in the proper performance of their services to manipulate and/or treat the customer's hair. Certain of these implements have been patented as may be seen in the prior art which is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,708 to Jakob et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,431 to Gaspari; U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,652 to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,865 to Battaglia; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,424 to Eagle; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,963 to Olson. None of the above listed prior art anticipates or suggests the subject invention. The subject invention provides an improvement thereover, in that, a minature aerosol container is provided for dispensing hair conditioner, hair spray or the like from an appliance that simultaneously provides a comb and/or lifters that may be used to manipulate the hair before, during or after spraying. In this regard, the hair treatment appliance of the present invention is compact and therefore readily transportable in a woman's purse or is compact in the sense of lessening the number of implements required by a hair stylist such that improved results are obtained by the use thereof.